


Endgame

by SociopathicHeart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: a bellarke reunion one shot





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [time to die o'clock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=time+to+die+o%27clock).



Hope was the only thing that kept Clarke alive for 6 years, hope that her friends will come back, that _he _will come back. She had also hoped that the stranger ship that arrived on earth just two days ago, would be friendly, and not another enemy that would force her to make terrible decisions she can't take back. But sometimes, hope just isn't enough.__

__She had taken madi to a cave that survived Praimfaya, and hid the rover nearby, in case they had to make a quick escape. If anything her time on this planet had taught her, it was not to trust any body. They had some food left but Clarke had to make a run soon, and that meant heading to the forest, where they landed._ _

__Madi watched her as she hid her gun in her boot, loaded her rifle, and got ready to face whatever is out there, in order to keep Madi alive._ _

__'I'll be back soon, stay here okay?' Clarke hands Madi a knife, just in case._ _

__Madi nods, and hugs her, 'Be careful.'_ _

__'Always am,' Clarke smiles at the little girl, trying to reassure her._ _

__She heads out, using a different path than the one she usually does, walking stealthily, in case the new people had camped nearby. She reaches the spot where berries have started to grow again, she remembers what Jasper and Monty had taught her about which plants are poisonous and which ones are good to eat. Even in their absence, her friends had kept her alive. But she didn't know if she managed to keep them alive. For all she knows, she could have failed and they have been dead for six years. She couldn't bear the thought of losing them, of losing _him_ the one person who truly understood her, who helped her make every one of her decisions, who was there for her, losing him would be losing her heart, a piece of her soul._ _

__Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, that appeared to be really close to where she was, her heart starting racing, she hasn't had to hide from someone for a very long time. She managed to get behind a tree, and hope whoever is passing didn't see her. She was aware of the rifle in her hands, but she didn't want to start a war when she would clearly be outnumbered and would put Madi in danger._ _

__The footsteps got closer, but then someone radioed the person who was walking in her direction, and Clarke could hear them talking about another ship landing. Hearing that send shivers down her spine; another ship meant more danger, more hiding, and she could not hide forever. The person turned and walked away, clearly going to where the newcomers will be. Clarke decided to follow him, to see how many she was up against, she had to be prepared for whatever was coming next._ _

__But as she followed the man to where the other ship was landing, she noticed that it wasn't as large as the Prisoner's ship was. It didn't even have their logo. Clarke noticed how on edge the prisoners seemed, they had their weapons pointed at the incoming strangers, and suddenly it all became clear to her. These weren't strangers, at least not to her. Her friends were finally coming home._ _

The ship lands a bit further than the prisoners expected, and they set on to where it arrived, so they can surround them. Clarke runs towards her friends, not caring if the prisoners do see her, she just has to get there before they do, she has to warn them. 

She gets there as the dropship's door is opening, and she gets the first glance of raven, smiling, and holding hands with none other than Murphy. The door opens completely and her friends get out, a bit dazed, and she notices that Echo and Emori aren't there with them. Then she sees _him_. His hair is a tad bit longer, he seems stronger, and he's obviously taken the role of the leader, as he ensures everyone is out of their seats, and isn't hurt because of the trip. 

'Bellamy,' She manages to breathe out, her heart racing rapidly in her chest, in a way that she hasn't experienced for six whole years. 

They hadn't seen her yet, and she was glued to where she was standing because of the shock of seeing him again, but she forces herself forward, as she remembers the danger heading their way. 

She runs towards the ship, and Raven notices her first, 'Clarke?' 

Bellamy turns, instinctively, because of that name, that name that he has missed hearing, that his friends had eventually stopped saying, just so he won't spiral again. 

He comes face to face with Clarke, and he is rendered speechless, he feels his whole body go numb. She is right there in front of him, after all this time, after all the pain and torment he went through for leaving her behind. His princess was alive.

'Bellamy,' Clarke utters again, and Bellamy manages to step forward, unable to say anything, unable to look away from her eyes, he had missed her eyes. 

She steps into his arms, and he embraces her, burying his head into her hair, which was noticeably shorter now, they are both crying, unable to let go, it was like there was a piece missing of both of their souls, and now it's complete again. The head and the heart. 

He caresses her hair gently, and she closes her eyes, allowing herself, just for a second, to feel at home. 

'I thought you were dead,' He manages to whisper, his voice trembling, and he lets go, looking into her eyes, and she smiles, 'I still had hope,' 

He takes her hand, holding it, grateful he can actually touch her, and that she won't slip away, like she did in every nightmare he had. 

She turns towards the others, still holding Bellamy's hand, only letting it go to hug them all, happy they're safe.

She remembers the reason she ran here in the first place, and she finds herself scared again, there are only 7 of them, and God knows how many of the prisoners. They wouldn't be able to fight them off.

'Bellamy, listen,' She says, 'There's another ship that landed just two days ago, they're prisoners of some sort, and they're heavily armed,they're headed here right now,' 

He notices how worried she sounds, and tries to comfort her, 'We'll handle it, together.' 

Clarke smiles, she hasn't used that word in so long, she couldn't bear using it with anyone else but him. 

She nods, and they get ready to meet the prisoners.

It only takes a few minutes for the prisoners to arrive, there is about thirty of them, all armed, all strong, they surround the ship, and their leader steps out. Clarke and Bellamy exchanging knowing looks, and step out to meet him, together. 

Bellamy introduces them as the Sky people, and the leader nods, he looks at all of them, sizing them up. 

'And what, may I ask, are you doing on _our_ planet?' He asks coldly, and Clarke knows her fears came true. 

'This isn't your earth, it belongs to everyone. We really don't need to do this again,' Clarke replies, she couldn't imagine going through what they did 6 years ago, weren't two apocalypses enough to change the human race to the better?

Apparently not.

The leader shakes his head, 'We will give you one chance, to get back into your little ship, and never come back.' 

Raven steps out, 'We don't have enough supplies or fuel to live even one more day up in space.' 

'Very well then,' The leader looks at the surrounding prisoners, and they raise their guns, ready to fire.

'Kill them all.' 

'Wait,' Bellamy yells, standing in front of Clarke, shielding her with his body from the gun pointed right at her head, 'You don't have to do this, we can coexist without slaughtering one another,' 

Clarke motions for Raven and the others to get back into the ship, she grabs Bellamy's hand and they turn around and run towards the ship, as the prisoners fire at them, Bellamy runs still covering Clarke, getting her safely inside. Clarke thinks she heard Bell groan in pain, she turns around but he seems okay. They shut the dropship door, and fall to the floor breathless. 

'Bellamy,' Clarke caresses his face, 'Are you okay? I thought you got shot,' her bottom lip is trembling, the fear of losing Bellamy again is more terrifying than being shot at. 

'I'm fine, Clarke, I'm just fine,' He smiles, and leans in, kissing her gently on the lips, something he had wanted to do for a very long time. Clarke melts into the kiss, deepening it, forgetting the others around them, forgetting the thirty people outside the ship that want to kill them. In that moment, they were the only two people on earth. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, getting closer to him, but he flinches in pain, and Clarke lets go, realising what's happening. 

'No.' She whispers, as Bellamy falls into her arms, she lays him down on the floor, removing his jacket, and sees the bullet wound, right in the middle of his chest. 

'You said you were okay,' Clarke manages to say, tears streaming down her face, pressing on his wound trying to stop the bleeding. 

'For the first time in six years, I am okay. I'm with you,' Bellamy breathes out, smiling. Even when dying, this girl made him smile. 

'No,' Clarke repeats, 'You can't leave me again, you understand? Hold on,' 

The others rush to their side, but they have no medical supplies left, and there's nothing they can do. 

'Why did you do this Bellamy? You didn't have to protect me,' Clarke sobs, knowing very well that he got shot because he was shielding her. Like he always does.

'I used my heart one more time for you, princess,' He coughs, unable to get any more oxygen into his punctured lungs. 

'Please don't leave me,' Clarke sobs over his body, as he takes his last breath, staring into her eyes. 

He left her behind once again.


End file.
